One of the best compromises
by Mika Uriah
Summary: She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, deep, slow kiss and Charles knew it was going to be one of the best damn compromises they ever made.


A/N: takes place before the first X-men move

Charles Xavier took his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was starring at the folders on hi desk for two hours too long.

"Tired my love?" his wife of three years, Ororo Munroe asked him, love in her voice as per usual.

He grinned briefly, "getting there to be honest with you." She flicked some of her silver hair behind her ear, he wheeled over her and rested a hand on her knee, "how are you feeling, hmm?" He smiled and took her hands in his and kissed her palms.

"Tired. Charles? Are you sure we could do this: open a school for mutants, keep with missions and still have a successful loving marriage?"

Her big blue eyes pierced his soul and he found himself grinning like a teenager.

It was an accident on how Charles and Ororo found themselves married; three years ago Ororo found herself on a business trip to Kansas, the car had broke down and they found themselves in the middle of a small town, 250 miles away from their location, in a town so small that they couldn't even find it on a map.

The only things in this town was a Bed 'n' Breakfast and a mechanic's shop; both were being run by a little octogenarian Irish Protestants couple who treated Ororo like their granddaughter, despite the obvious race difference.

There was only one room available at the Bed and Breakfast, on the rainy, moonless, April evening that Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe had arrived.

Being as liberal as Ororo was, she had no problem with sharing a room with Charles, she would either sleep on the couch or on the floor and neither would speak of it again, maybe they would share the bed and surround themselves with pillows so no mistakes could be made.

When Ororo suggested this, they found an unwritten rule and Mrs. Cullane was always one for rules, they could not share a bedroom unless of course they were married; Charles quickly thinking and being a modern man took the pen and casually signed the registrar as Mr. Charles and Ororo Xavier.

Mrs. Cullane failed to tell them about a 100-year-old law in the town that now made them legally married.

When they found out about what had happened, two weeks later back in New York, after a small panic and a bit of fear on both of their parts; they decided to stay married.

Charles and Ororo Xavier (nee: Munroe) have never been happier.

He smiled gently and rested a hand against her coca colored cheek "Ororo, with your love in my heart and you by my side I can manage to do anything."

She kissed the palm that rested on her cheek, and sighed "Charles…"

"Ororo."

"When are we going to stop being headmaster and his wife?"

His eyebrows furrowed "I don't understand what you mean" he refused to read her mind.

She blushed and shook her head, they've only ever had one disagreement and that was on having a child.

Charles was adamant on not having children until mutants had equal rights, just as non-mutants.

Ororo seemed to remind him, that in that case he might never have an heir to take his place.

"Ororo, tell me, please?" he urged; resting his fingers under her chin so she'd look at him.

"I do not wish to start a disagreement."

"We are married, Ororo, we need to: communicate, talk, discuss, argue, compromise." He sighed, he needed to practice what he preached, and Ororo dropped everything for him, whether he asked her too or not. She worked a full day at the school, tutored the students that needed it, led missions as Storm of the X-Men and managed to be his wife.

Charles, could not remember the last time he compromised something for her: when was the last time he told a senator that he would have to call him back, because his amazingly gorgeous wife wanted to have a picnic under the oak trees? When was the last time he told Logan to handle the two students who were fighting, because his wife's favorite movie was on cable and he had to hold her while she cried and tease her about it, since she cried everything she seen the film.

He kissed her lips softly and still held her hand "Ororo?"

"Yes?"

"I need your permission to build something in the house."

She frowned, why did he need to talk about the estate or the school whenever she wanted to talk about them? Their marriage? Their…Family? She shook her head "You do not need my permission to build anything in this house; you did not need my permission to build the laboratory or the playhouse for the younger children, no, my husband, you do not need my permission to build anything in this house."

He wrapped his arms around her waist despite them both sitting down "I'll need you're permission for this…"

"Oh?" she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I think, maybe, we could build a nursery?"

The grin on her face would have split and shattered her face if that was possible; the tears on her cheeks though were a different reaction. The most powerful telepath in the world and he still didn't understand the opposite sex, "Darling? Are you okay?"

"Are you sure? A baby? Really? Don't tease, please?"

He pulled her in for a hug and nodded "you and me. A baby." He nodded again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, deep, slow kiss and Charles knew it was going to be one of the best damn compromises they ever made.


End file.
